Alexandrosen ''BloodRiver'' DeathHeart
Backround Alexandrosen DeathHeart was a brave Paladin before he died.The DeathHeart family was a race of noble Blood Knights,Mages and Priests.He fought bravely in the Third War and In the War against the Lich King for the short time he was alive.Alexandrosen Specialized in many types of magic like Arcane,Frost,Fire,and even Necromancy. Crusade In Northrend After hearing about the corruption of Arthas Menethil,The Fall of Lordaeron,and the Plague of Undeath at age 17.He went to Northrend With the Crusade he made called the Light of The Sunwell, Nearly 20,000 brave men and women all united to stop the Scourge.They Marched through the Borean Tundra and indured the harsh climate and Nerubian assualts. They wouldnt stop until they had gotten to Angrathar Wrathgate by then there numbers were 15,000 + 1000 Scarlet crusaders and other brave men and women that wanted to join the cause.They were standing in Icecrown outside the Lich Kings Citadel. Alexandrosen : ARTHAS!!!! COME OUT YOU COWARD AND FACE THOSE WHO WILL DESTROY YOUR ARMY OF DEATH! The Lich King goes to the balcony of his chamber and sees the Army of Crusaders that will face him The Lich king Alexandrosen you and your army will be a great asset to my forces once we crush you Alexandrosen Once we tear down Icecrown and Wrathgate we will come for you and destroy you!!! The Lich King goes back inside and grabs Frostmourne and sends out the army of the damned Alexandrosen and The Crusaders '' FOR THE SINDOREI AND THE LIGHT'' They charge riding horses and flying Hippogryphs, Griffins,Bats,and Dragonhawks. The fighting started with undead ghouls and skeletons just pooring out at us rising out of the ground.Then Abominations, Vry'Kul, Val'kyr , Flesh Giants, and other Scourge Monstrosities.Alexandrosen was surrounded by skeletons and ghouls instantly cutting through each one with his sword ''Death's Demise. Then he saw Arthas the Lich King walk out of his citadel. Alexandrosen charges at Arthas Arthas counters his strike with Frostmourne Alexandrosen '' Arthas I will kill you and avenge all those you have killed'' The Lich King '' Alexandrosen you will be dead by the end of this fight'' Both of them clash swords again Alexandrosen stabs Arthas in the chest Alexandrosen '' ITS OVER ARTHAS!'' Arthas gets up uninjured due to wearing The Plate of the Damned Alexandrosen '' IMPOSSIBLE RAH!!!'' Alexandrosen charges at arthas and stabs through his arm and almost stabs through the helm of Domination Arthas stabs him in the stomach not wanting to kill him yet The Lich King '' Where is your army Alexandrosen?'' Alexandrosen looks around seeing countless battles but his crusaders losing Arthas stabs through Alexandrosen's Chest and takes his soul The Lich King '' Val'Kyr Raise Alexandrosen as a death knight when we destroy this pathetic Army'' Val'Kyr '' Yes my lord'' Dark Rebirth Alexandrosens Mind Am I dead? Did i loose?. Then He wakes up in the middle of Archerus Ebon Hold The Lich King Assigns him to help wipe out the Scarlet Crusade.After wiping the scarlet crusade from The Plaguelands.After the battle of Lights Hope Chapel Alexandrosen Joins the horde.